Generally, a vehicle window is required to well match with a bodywork opening of a vehicle, so as to obtain good sealing effect. Therefore, normally there is an encapsulation assembly disposed between the vehicle window and the bodywork of the vehicle, such that gaps between them can be sealed by the encapsulation assembly and good sealing effect can be achieved.
Further, to improve the aesthetics of the encapsulation assembly, the encapsulation assembly is always equipped with a trim. Thus, an existing encapsulation assembly generally includes a trim for decoration purposes and a sealing part. The sealing part not only seals gaps between a window and a bodywork of a vehicle, but also supports the trim.
In existing techniques, as the trim and the sealing part are normally made by different materials, in order to achieve stable connection between the trim and the sealing part, an over-molding process is required to form the encapsulation assembly.
However, in the existing encapsulation assembly, some portions of the trim may not be well fixed with the sealing part. For example, some portions of the sealing part may have a thickness less than other portions, and thus are prone to deform under gravity. Those deformations may impact the aesthetics. Performance and service life of the encapsulation assembly will also be affected. Besides, as thermal expansion coefficients of the trim and the sealing part are different, sometimes, the trim may peel off from the sealing part.